A Visit to the Griffin's House
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bart and Meg are all grown up with their own lives and kids, a boy and a girl named Sydney and Shane. Meg then decides that it's time that their daughter met her grandparents on her mother's side, much to Bart and Shane's dismay, but they put up with it anyway. Uploaded with CartoonNetwork90sFan's permission.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uploaded with CartoonNetwork90sFan's permission.**

* * *

A woman in her mid-twenties with mid-length brown hair, thick framed glasses, a hot pink top, jean Capris, white ankle-length boots and a red bandanna was with a young man in his early twenties, blonde spiky hair and he has yellow skin (unusual for a skin color), and he is wearing a red top, green shorts, jean jacket and black Nike's. The young man's name is Bartholomew "Bart" Simpson and he was talking to his wife, Megan "Meg" Griffin.

"Do we really need to see them, Babe?"

"Yes, Bart, we do," Meg sighed to her husband. "Now, I know Shane has seen them, but not Sydney since she wasn't born yet."

"I just hope they don't do anything to them," Bart replied. "Just like that time when Eddy and Otto found out that Mike Mazinsky was a lesbian."

* * *

 ** _Cutaway Gag_**

At Megaville Middle School, Eddy and Otto were, once again, arguing of who was going to be Mike's official boyfriend.

"She's gonna be mine, not yours, dork!" Eddy glared.

"HA! In your dreams, pipsqueak!" Otto retorted. "Mike loves me!"

"Actually, guys, I'm a lesbian, so that means that I like girls," Mike said as she came toward them and then saw a beautiful girl walking by. "Excuse me." She then told them before walking off.

This caused for Eddy and Otto to faint.

 ** _End of Cutaway_**

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" A voice piped up.

Both parents turned out and saw a little girl about the age of five with long brown hair styled into two pigtails, wearing a purple shirt that says "Daddy's Girl", a grey shirt, and white flats. Her name is Sydney Simpson.

"Hey there, Princess," Bart cooed as he picked his daughter up. "Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs playing a game called Five Nights at Freddy's." Sydney informed.

"What?!" Meg asked before turning to Bart with a scolding look in her eyes. "You let Shane play that game?!"

"Hey, if he can handle scary movies, I'm sure he can handle that game." Bart shrugged in defense which was a lot like his ten-year-old self of being a prankster and troublemaker.

Meg sighed before calling out for their son. " **SHANE, GET DOWN HERE, WE NEED TO TALK!** "

A boy with blonde hair in a Camo shirt, basketball shorts, and white shoes came downstairs. "Mom, whatever it is, I didn't do it." Shane told his mother innocently.

"No, honey, you're not in trouble," Meg soothed. "I need to talk to you both because we're going to visit your Grandma and Grandpa Griffin."

"Aww, Mom, do we have to?" Shane complained. "I don't like them, especially when Grandpa thinks that I'm a stool."

* * *

 ** _Cutaway Gag_**

Peter grabbed a can of beer from the refrigerator and came to the living room and saw Shane on the couch and put his beer on his head.

"Grandpa, why did you put your drink on my head?" Shane asked. "I'm not a stool."

"Be quiet, Stool-Who-Looks-Like-My-Grandson." Peter mumbled.

 ** _End of Cutaway_**

* * *

"I know, sweetie, but they haven't met Sydney yet," Meg told her son before thinking of a treat that would make her kids happy. "I'll tell you what; if this turns out all right, then I'm taking you both to Disneyworld."

"Whoo-hoo!" Shane and Sydney cheered before then going upstairs to pack.

"That went well." Bart approved.

"Yes, like I promised myself after the kids were born; I'll be a good parent, unlike mine." Meg reminded.

"And I helped too, Babe." Bart said after kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane and Sydney went into their rooms and packed their stuff for what they would need, but Shane got his pranking kit to prank his grandparents or his Uncle Chris or Uncle Stewie. As soon as they got done packing, the kids went into the car. Sydney was in a car seat because she was a little five-year-old girl. Meg sat in the passenger seat while Bart took the driver seat and drove them off.

"Mommy, what're Grandma and Grandpa Griffin like?" Sydney asked.

"Umm... Well..." Meg stammered.

"They're mean and rude." Shane told his sister.

"Shane!" Meg scolded.

"Honey, it's true," Bart replied. "Don't you remember what happened at the wedding?"

* * *

 ** _Cutaway Gag_**

"We are gathered here-" The pastor began while Bart and Meg smiled to each other until they looked a little embarrassed.

"Holy crap, Meg, you're getting married?!" Peter suddenly yelled out. "I thought you were getting married to a hobo... Am I getting Punk'd or something?"

"Meg can't get a guy, but here we are, sitting here in church, watching her getting-" Chris began.

"HEY, FAT ASS!" Abby Nelson yelled out. "SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"Yes, sir." Chris gulped.

"I'M A GIRL!" Abby replied.

Meg just sighed as she felt like she should've expected this.

* * *

 ** _End of Cutaway_**

"But I am glad that Duncan and Abby made it to the wedding and weren't in Juvey for once." Meg said to Bart.

"Oh, look, here we are," Shane sighed in deadpan about his maternal grandparents' house. "Yay..."

Bart parked the car into the driveway and the family went into the house and saw Lois, Peter, and Chris on the couch, watching TV.

* * *

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Lois asked in surprise once she saw who came around to the door. "We were expecting you for at least another hour or so, but not so soon."

"Bart is a fast driver, you can thank him for that and he doesn't get drunk," Meg replied as she saw her family. "Anyway, Mom, Dad, Chris, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter/niece, Sydney."

"Hello, sweetie." Lois smiled to the little girl.

"Hi, Grandma," Sydney replied. "Wow! Daddy was right, she _does_ have a big nose!"

"That's not truly what I said, honey." Bart laughed nervously.

"Isn't this great, Peter?" Lois beamed. "We have another grandchild!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Peter replied, clearly not paying attention. "Where's that stool that looks like Shane? I can't find it anywhere."

Shane, Meg, and Lois only sighed in response.


End file.
